Life of the Luffy pirates
by canaria
Summary: ¦³Ãö¾|¤Ò®ü¸é¹Î¦b®ü¤Wªº¤é±`¥Í¬¡¡CThis is a story about how the Luffy pirates spend their time on the sea. Know more about their daily life!


¡m¾|¤Ò®ü¸é¹Îªº¤@¤Ñ¡nby Canaria

¡u§A­Ì³o¸s¬JµLª¾¤S¥i´cªº¯ä®ü¸é¡A²{¦b´N¨Ä¨Äªº±µ¨ü¯Q¯Á´¶®ü¸é¹Îªº±j¯P§ðÀ»§a¡I¡I ¬Ý©Û¡I¡v 

¦Û§Ú³³¾Kªº¯Q¯Á´¶¡A¦Û²îÀY¾|¤ÒªºÀuµ¥®u¸õÅD¨ì¥ÒªO¤W¡A¯ºÁn¾_¤Ñ¡A¯«®ð­¸´­¡C¥i±¤ªº¬O¡A¤j®a³£¥¼¦³²z·|¿³­P«k«k­n¥´­Ë¨º¨Ç¯ä®ü¸éªº¯Q¯Á´¶¡G¾|¤Òº¡¨¬¦a¦YµÛ¤â¸Ìªº¬õÄ«ªG¡F®R¬ü¥þ¯«³eª`ªº¬ã¨s¯è®ü¹Ï¡F¯Á¶©­Ê¾a²î®é©I©I¤jºÎ¡F­»¦N¤h¥¿¦b¼p©Ð¸Ì§Ëµ¹®R¬üªº·R¤ß²¢«~¡A¬Æ¦Ü³s¯Q¯Á´¶»¡¤F¨Ç¬Æ»ò¤]¤£ª¾¹D¡C¥u¦³³ì¤Ú¤@­Ó¤H¡]¤@°¦³À¡^§bµÛ¬Ý®ü¡AÅ¥¨ì¤F¯Q¯Á´¶ªº¸Ü¡A«KÀH«K¤@¥y¡u³é¡I¡vªº¼Å­l¤F¨Æ¡C 

¡u¤j®a³£Ãi±o³­§ÚºtÀ¸¡A«ÜµL±¡®@~~¡v 

¡u§A³o¼Ë¤j¥s¤jÄW¡A¥´ÂZ¤F¥»¤j·ÝºÎÄ±¡A¤£®_¤F§A¤wºâ¬O«D±`¦³¤H±¡¨ý¡C¤í~¨{¤l«Ü¾j°Ú¡I¡v¯Á¶©½w½w¦a±q¹Ú¤¤¿ô¨Ó¡A¦ù¤F¤@­ÓÃi¸y¡C 

¡u¯Q¯Á´¶¡D¡D¡D¡]¦Y¦Y¦Y¡^¡A¹ï¤£°_§r¡A§Ú¦b¡D¡D¡D¦YªF¦è¡Aªþ©M¤£¨Ó°Ú¡I¶ã¶ã¡D¡D¡D§Ú¥i¬O¡D¡D¡D¡]¦Y¦Y¦Y¡^¡D¡D«Ü¦³±¡¸qªº¡C«z¡ã¡ã¡ã¡v¾|¤ÒÁ`¬O¨º¼Ë³æ²Ó­M¡A³Q¤H»¡¤@¥y¡uµL±¡¡v¡A³ºÅåÄ±¦Û¤v¨üºÉ©e©}¡A³s¦£´À¦Û¤v¥Ó­Þ¡A­úÁn¤ñ¯Q¯Á´¶§ó¤j¡C 

¡u§A­Ì³o¯ZÄø¤~¡A³£µ¹§ÚÀR¤U¨Ó¡I¡I¥´ÂZ§Ú¬Ý¯è®ü¹Ï¡C¡v®R¬ü¤j©j²×©ó§ÔµL¥i§Ô¡A¥ú°_¤õ¨Ó¡C³o¯Z¨SÀY¨S¸£ªº¼M°­¡A´N¥uª¾¹D¦Y¡BºÎ©M¶¼¡F¯uªº¦³ÂI¨à«á®¬¤W¿ù¤F²î¡D¡D¡D¡u§A­Ì­n¾x¦Û¤v¾x¨ì¹¡§a¡I§Ú¶i©Ð¸Ì¥h¡C¡v±`¨¥¹D¡G¼Ä¤£¹L¡A°k¡I¨S¦n®ðªº®R¬ü¥u¦n°h¦u®Ñ©Ð¡C 

¡u¿Ë·Rªº®R¬ü¤k¯«¡A§A­n¶i¥h¤F¶Ü¡H¨º¡A¡y·R¤ß²¢ÂI¡z«ç»ò¿ì¡H¡v¥i¼¦ªº­»¦N¤h¡A­ì·QµÛ­n¸ò®R¬ü¤k¯«¦b¾ï¤l¶é¸Ì¡A¦ñµÛ·L¼öªº¶§¥ú¡B²M­·°e¨Óªº¾ï¤l­»¡A©M¦Û¤vºë¤ß¬¶»sªº²¢ÂI¦n¦n¨É¨ü¤@¤U¡C¦p¤µÁ¸¤ý¦³¤ß¡A¯«¤kµL¹Ú¡F¬Ý¨Ó¬O¥Õ¶O¤F¤@µf¤u¤Ò¡C 

¡u¯Á¶©­èºÎ¿ô¡AÄWµÛ¡y¨{¤l¾j¡z¡A§A´N§â²¢ÂIµ¹¤F¥L§a¡C¡v®R¬ü­I¦V¤j®a¨«¥h¡A´§¤F´§¤â¡A«K¨«¤J©Ð¸Ì¡A§âªùÃö¤W¡C¥E¬Ý¤§¤U¡A¤j®a¤~µo²{¦bªù¤W¶K¦í¤F¤@±i¡u½Ð¤Å¥´ÂZ¡I¡vªº§i¥Ü¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D 

¤°»ò¡H¡I­n§â§Ú·Ç³Æ¤u¤Ò°µ¤F¤j¥b¤Ñªº·R¤ß²¢ÂIµ¹¤F¨º­Ó¯ä¨k¤H¡H¥i´c¡D¡D¡D¡u¬O½Ö·S«ã¤F§Úªº®R¬ü¤k¯«°Õ¡H¡I¡I¡I¡v­»¦N¤h¼L¸Ì©Á©Á¤£¥­¡B¤ß¦³¤£¥Ìªº®I«èµÛ¡AÂù¤â«o¤£±o¤£§â²¢ÂI»¼¨ì¯Á¶©¨ºÃä¥h¡C¨S¿ìªk¡A¤j®a¤]²M·¡­»¦N¤h¥ý¥Íªº®æ¨¥¡G¥u­n¬O¨{¤l¾jªº³£¬O«È¤H¡C¨º¬O¦Û¤v¦b®ü¤WÀ\ÆU¤Ú©Ô¸¦¶®¤W«Â­·»þ»þ¦a»¡¤Uªº¸Ü¡A«ç¯à¤Ï®¬©O¡H 

¡u¡D¡D¡D¦Y§a¡A¦n³ÜÃi°µªº°I¤H¡C¡vÁöµM­»¦N¤hªº©v¦®¨ÌµM¨SÅÜ¡A¦ý­n¥L±N¤ß¦å¥æµ¹¨º­Ó±q­ì¨Ó´N¬Ý¶¶²´ªº³Ã¥ë¡A¹ê¦b¬O¤@¸U­Ó¤£Ä@·N¡I 

¯Á¶©§âÀY©¹¸J¸Ì¤@±´¡AµoÄ±¦b¸J¤¤¥¡¦³Äå®ç¤@Âù¡A©ó¬O½K¤F½K¬ÜÀY°Ý¡G¡u³o¬O¤°»ò¸J¿|§r¡HÄå®ç´ö¶Ü¡H¯ä¦N¤h¡A«ç»ò§Ë¤@¨Ç³o¼ËÂû±Cªºµæ¡C¡v 

Âû±C¡I¡I³o­ÓÁx¤j¥]¤Ñªº¯ä³Ã¥ë¡AÁx´±§åµû§Ú®ü¤W²Ä¤@¼p®v­»¦N¤hªºµæ¡I¡I­»¦N¤hÀü¤j¤F²´¡BÅS¥X¤@°Æ¯T¤ú¡A«ã®ð¨R¨Rªº»¡¡G¡u³o¥s°µ¡yºë½o¡z¡I¡I­ó¡IÄå®ç´öÂ_°e¦b§A¤â¡]¤f¡^¸Ì¡AÂ²ª½¬O¤@¦·ÂAªá´¡¦b¤ûÁT¤W¡I¡v¸Õ°Ý¥@¤W¦³­þ¦ì¼p®v¯à°÷§Ô¨ü¤@­Ó¥~¦æ¤H§åµû¦Û¤v«H¤ß¤Q¨¬ªºµæ¡H§ó¦óªp¬O­ì¥»¤@¤f´ö¤@¥÷·R·Nªº·R¤ß²¢ÂI¡H 

¡u§A»¡¤°»ò¡H¡I§Ú­n¬å¦º§A¡I¡I¡I¡I¡v¨â¤H³£±²°_¦ç³S¡B¥ØÅS¤¿¥ú¡F¬Ý¨Ó¯Á¶©¸ò­»¦N¤h³o¦¸¥@¬ö¤j¾Ô¬OÁ×µL¥iÁ×ªº¤F¡D¡D¡D 

¡u³Þ¡A­»¦N¤h¡ã¯Á¶©¡ã¤j®a³£§NÀR¤@ÂI¹À¡A¸U¨Æ¦³°Ó¶q¹À¡ã¡v¯Q¯Á´¶¥´±q¤@¶}©l§êºt°¶¤j¯Q¯Á´¶²îªø®É¤w¸g¬O·P¨ìµL²á³»³z¡AÃø±o¯Á¶©­Ç¤S°_¯Éª§¡A¥L·í©M¨Æ¨Ð¥i»¡¬O¨D¤§¤£±o¡I¯Q¯Á´¶§V¤O¹Á¸ÕÆp¶i¨â¨­¤§¶¡¡A±N¥L­Ì¤À¶}¡C°Z®Æ¥L­ÌÁöµM¥¿¬O¤ô¤õ¤£®e¡A°Ê§@­Ë¬O¦X©ç±o«Ü¢w¢w ¤@­Ó¥X¸}¡A¤@­Ó¥X®±¡F»ôÁn¤j¥s¡G¡uÅo­ö¡I¡v«K§â¥i¼¦ªº¯Q¯Á´¶¥´¨ìÂÅ¤Ñ¤W¡A¹j¤F¥b¤Ñ¤~±¼¦^¥ÒªO¥h¡C 

¦Y¹L¤FÄ«ªGªº¾|¤Ò©M¬Ý¹L¤F®üªº³ì¤Ú¥çÃi²z­»¦N¤h©M¯Á¶©ªº¨M°«¡C©¿µM¡A¨â¤H³£·Q°_¤F¤@¥ó«D±`­«­nªº¨Æ¡A¤@¥ó¤Q¤À­«­nªº¨Æ¡C©ó¬O¡A¨â¤H«K¦V­»¦N¤h¤j¥s¹L¥h¡G¡u®ü¤W¼p®v¡I¡I§Ú­n¦Y¦×¡I¡I¡v¡u§Ú­n¦Y±g¦C³J¶º¡C¡v­ì¨Ó¡A¯Q¯Á´¶­¸¨ì¤Ñ¤W¥b¤Ñ¡A¯Á¶©©M­»¦N¤h¤]»L¨Ó¼C¥h¤F¥b¤Ñ¡F¤£ª¾¤£Ä±¶¡³º¹L¤F±ßÀ\®É¶¡¡CÁöµM¾|¤Ò¶À©ü®É¨ìÀxª«Âd°½¦Y¤F»e¥Ê¡A¦ý²×©ó¤]§Ô¤£¦í¨{¾j¤F¡A«D±o­n¼p®vµN±ßÀ\¤£¥i¡C 

¡uÁV¿|¡I§Ú³º¥´±o©ü¤FÀY¡A®R¬ü¤k¯«¥i§O¾jÃa¤F¨{¤l¡I¡v­ì¥»³Ó­tÃø¤À¤§¾Ô¦]­»¦N¤h¤@®É¤À¤ß¦Ó¦³¤Fµ²½×¡A­»¦N¤h¦]¾á¤ß®R¬ü¦Ó¦Y¤F¤@°O¥ª¤Ä®±¡C¡u¾Ô°«®É¤£­n¤À¤ß¡I«¢«¢¡ã¡v¯Á¶©±o·N¬v¬v¡BÂ\¥X³Ó§Q¤â¶Õ»¡¡C¡u¤Ï¥¿¨º­Ó¤k¤H¨S¦³§A¤£·|¦º¡A¥Õ¾á¤ß¤F¤@³õ©O¡C¯u´À§A¤£­È¡ã¡ã¡ã¡v 

¡u­¼¤H¤§¦M¡A¦n¤£¨õ»Àªº¤â¬q¡I¡IXP¡v­»¦N¤hÁöµM¯uªº®ð¤W¤ßÀY¡A¦ý²¦³º¿é¤F«K¬O¿é¤F¡A¥u¬O¤´µM¼Lµw¡C¬JµM³Ó­t¤w¤À¡A§@¬°¼p®vªº­»¦N¤h¤£±o©¿µø¦P¦ñªº¿¯­¹¡]ÁöµM¤w¸g©¿²¤¤F¡^¡A´N¬~À¿¤F¤@¤U¼LÁy¡A·Ç³Æ¨ì¼p©Ð°µµæ¥h¡C 

¡u¥´¿é¤Fªº³Ã¥ë¡A¤µ±ß¬~´Z©Ò¤@Â¾¡A«ô°U§A°Õ¡ã¡ã¡v¤´µM¦]³Ó§Q°ª¿³±oÄÆÄÆµMªº¯Á¶©©¿µM»¡¤F¤@¥y¤T¤£·fªº¸Ü¡C 

¡u¤°»ò¬~´Z©Ò¡H§A¾Ì¤°»ò§@³o¼Ëªº¯ä¨M©w¡H¡v 

¡u¾Ì§A¥´¿é¤F§r¡C§Ú­Ì¥­¤é³o­Ó®É¶¡¥´¬[¡A¤£³£¬O¨M©w½Ö¥h¬~´Z©Ò¶Ü¡H¡v 

¡u¤~¤£¬O¡I³o¦¸¬O¬°¤FÄå®ç´ö¡D¡D¡D¡v 

¡uÄå®ç´ö¡H¤°»òÄå®ç´ö¡H¡v 

¡u¯ä¼C¤h¡D¡D¡D§O±o¤o¶i¤Ø¡I¡]«ã¡^¬Ý§Ú­¸»L¡I¡I¡vµM«á¨â¤H¤S§á§@¤@¹Î¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D 

¦¹®É¡A®R¬ü²×©ó«ö±Ì¤£¦í¡A±q²î¿µ¸Ì¯}Ãö¦Ó¥X¡A¤jµo¹p¾^¡C¡u§n¤F¥b¤ÑÁÙ¥¼§n°÷¶Ü¡H¡I§A­Ì³o¯Z¯ä®ü¸é¡A¦Ñ¬O¬°¨Çºñ¨§¤p¨Æª§§n¤£¥ð¡AÂ²ª½¬O¸ò¤p«Ä¤l¨S¦³¨â¼Ë¹À¡I¡v 

¡u³á¡ã¡ã§Úªº®R¬ü¤k¯«¡ã¬Ý¡A¯ä¼C¤h¡I¤S¬O§A®`®R¬ü¤k¯«¥Í®ð¤F¡I¡I¡v 

¡u¤~¤£¬O§Ú©O¡I¤â¤U±Ñ±N¡C¡v 

¡u§A¤í«ó¡I¡I¡v¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D 

¡]­»¦N¤h¡I­»¦N¤h¡I¡D¡D¯Á¶©¡I¯Á¶©¡I¡D¡D­»¦N¤h¡I­»¦N¤h¡I¡D¡D¯Á¶©¡I¯Á¶©¡I¡D¡D¦U¦ì¯¸¦b¤@ÃäÆ[¾Ôªº¤H³£³Q³o¤ùºò±i¨ë¿Eªº®ðª^ÂÈ¬V±o¿³°ªªö¯P¡A¬°Âù¤è¥´®ðµÛ¡C¡^¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D 

´N¬O³o¼Ë¡C¾|¤Ò¥L­Ì¦bÃèÀY«á­¼­·¯}®ö®É¡A³£¬O³o¼Ë´ç¹Lªº¡C


End file.
